Various types of user input mechanisms may be employed to provide control signals to a computing device. In one example, natural user input may be used as a mechanism of interaction to provide control signals to a computing device. In particular, a user may perform various physical actions (e.g., physical gestures, eye gaze, voice commands) that may be translated into control signals to control a computing device.